


吐舌头的时候手不要抓来抓去的好不好

by walebilu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walebilu/pseuds/walebilu
Summary: 明治，性转。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 2





	吐舌头的时候手不要抓来抓去的好不好

**Author's Note:**

> 明治，性转。

手指头粉粉的，抵在自己胸前，浅蓝的一字领露出白嫩的皮肤，蹲在地上，由下往上用湿淋淋的眼睛看着你走过来，眼里是一望无际的黑洞，看似无意张着小嘴巴悄悄地吐出有些艳红的舌头，你有些不自在，尤其是看见那双不安分的手还挤了挤自己的小馒头，望着你，用纯真的声音问：「你能不能带我回家……」

按在枕头上，吻得喘不过气，软软的手推了推你的肩膀。你刚刚才知道她的名字，扯下衣服的时候伏在耳边舔弄，稚橙稚橙的轻语。

她受不了，环在你腰侧的腿颤栗着，紧紧地把你扣在腿间，感受到你的坚硬也不会害羞，反而抓着你的手想让你探索你们相抵的地方，「哥哥……哥哥摸摸我、摸摸我好不好？」

抓准了你的喜好，你拉扯着她那件被你们淫水沾湿的内裤，粗糙的布料摩擦敏感处，她皱着眉低吟，纤细的手指插进你的头发里，轻轻压着你让你也玩弄一下她挺立的粉色，你顺从地亲了起来，舌头绕着乳晕，用牙齿叼着。

下面的手指探进了吐水的小嘴里，太湿了，你以为可以不用用到润滑剂，想塞入第二根手指的时候她吃痛向后退开，拉着你的头发强制和她对视，脸颊布满泪痕，可你明明还没做更过分的事。

被打断兴欲你其实有点不高兴，但这是确实是你的不对，你向前用亲吻哄她，对她很受用，自己掏出口袋里的罐装液体，放进你手里任你宰割。

你稍微捂热一下就迫不及待想再次入侵，本来一根手指还能轻松进出的地方变得更紧致了，根本就无法探入。你只能又含住她的嘴唇，另一只手在她身上到处游走，你每碰到一次敏感处她都会颤抖回应，呜呜的声音在你们嘴里蔓延。

你在她体内的三根手指终于找到她隐秘的点，她克制不住的大叫，觉得丢脸，转头埋在枕头里，你持续按着那个地方，快感让她无法自拔，哭得更厉害，腰都拱起来贴着你的腹肌，被软嫩的皮肤蹭着的感觉很微妙。

你也不再矜持，捏着她的脸要她看着你的坚硬被她湿透的小口吃掉的样子，她摇摇头抗拒，被亲一亲又乖了，喘着气喊你的名字，好像会给她什么安慰，你想笑，可是又觉得可爱极了。

你进去得很缓慢，但是很长，她全部都接受了，只是还不习惯而已。以前你也跟别人做过，可没有人能够真的容下你的全部。你很满意，抱着她称赞她，她的双臂勾着你的肩膀，听你那些糟糕的词汇，很害羞又笑得很开心。你看着她笑眯眯的眼睛，刚哭过还肿肿的，嘟嘟唇嘻嘻地笑着，脸颊的红嫩从一开始见面就没消停过。

你想要她哭得更厉害，猛地开始冲刺，她没来得及反应过来，就被波涛汹涌的快感袭击，嘴巴随着你的节奏喊出稀碎的呻吟，眼泪控制不住地从眼角滑落，刘海一颤一颤，迷离的双眼仍然盯着你看。

你要她喊你名字叫你老公，一些恶趣味的名称也要求她，她全部都说了，哭腔总是带着呜呜的声音，渽民、渽民，吐着小舌尖要你吻她。

你就是因为这个调皮的柔软才愿意带她回家的，有多少女孩想跟你驰骋夜晚，早晨看着你的脸起来呢。她高潮的样子很美，紧皱眉头，床单在她手里摧残，身体颤栗着，小小声的吟叫也够让你兴奋不已。

你不管她的求饶，仍在那过度敏感的穴口里使坏，她夹得很紧，高喊着你的名字。你也撑不了了，在她耳边问她能不能射在里面，让她一整夜夹着睡觉，每天都在这里过夜直到怀了你的孩子。也不知道她有没有听进去，只顾着点头，嘴里还是直呼着你的名字。

你让她趴在你身上休息，汗水跟底下的水让你们黏糊糊的，她不介意，你也无所谓，把玩着她颈后的细发，哼哼的声音又让你来了感觉。

她扭动了下你抵到她的地方，撑起上身朝你爬起来，吻了片刻手掌圈着你的炙热，回到最初的模样，由下往上盯着你，「哥哥不是说要让稚橙怀孕吗，多射一点机率会高一点哟。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写的，很少开黄，不知道有谁看到，但看到有哪里奇怪的话请不要介意。其实有配图，不过放不了。


End file.
